


Shadow Bunny is a Tricky Bunny

by AKatsBell



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: but the rest are there, my first post, only Shadow Bonnie is somewhat named, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKatsBell/pseuds/AKatsBell
Summary: This is a poem I wrote after I gave up trying to write my history notes. Also, this poem gets kind of dark towards the end, hence the teen and up rating, but it is more just hinting at something darker.
Kudos: 8





	Shadow Bunny is a Tricky Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> A guide for your viewing pleasure:  
> Italic- The Missing Children  
> Bold- Shadow Bonnie  
> Normal- Marionette

_tricky bunny,_

_tricky bunny,_

_do you think you are a bit funny?_

**tricky bunny,**

**tricky bunny,**

**I do think I am a bit funny.**

_tricky bunny,_

_tricky bunny,_

_you, small bunny, are a bit funny._

**tricky bunny,**

**tricky bunny,**

**do you, young child, think I'm a bit funny?**

_shadow bunny,_

_shadow bunny,_

_do you think you are a good watcher?_

**shadow bunny,**

**shadow bunny,**

**I don't think I am a good watcher.**

_shadow bunny,_

_shadow bunny,_

_you, specter bunny, are a good watcher._

**shadow bunny,**

**shadow bunny,**

**do you, ghost child, think I'm a good watcher?**

_**tricky bunny,** _

_**shadow bunny,** _

_spirit bunny always tries._

But poor bunny never thrives.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this work. Have a good morning/day/afternoon/night, and thank you for reading!


End file.
